Pastelería
by bbybear85
Summary: She tried to escape.  She really did.  "Now will you leave?"  "No.  I have personal business."


There comes a point in every woman's life when she must finally find herself. Find out who she is.

For Relena Darlian, that was the winter of A.C. 204.

Having been thrust into politics at the ripe old age of 16, left to manage the peace of the world with no family and few friends, she was worn out by 24.

Without an acceptable escape from her fame, she did the only thing she felt possible. She ran away.

And that's how fate found her in the Spring of A.C. 205, in a small cupcake and espresso shop in Mataro, Spain, just north of Barcelona.

When Relena found an opening to split a condo, she had told Jessica, her roommate, that her name was Katherine LeAnn, and convinced the girl to simply call her "Lee". Jessica got "Lee" the job at the pastelería, where she had been working for seven years.

"What?" Jess was frantically melodramatic, looking up at the hostess in surprise. "Why did he come in at such a late hour?"

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, donning her apron and pulling her pseudo-red hair up into a loose bun.

"Table 15," Jess sighed. "This mysterious, _gorgeous_ guy has been here every day for the last two weeks. He always orders an espresso and a Heero Cupcake—"

"I asked you not to call it that!"

Jess laughed. "I know, but what you said— 'Dark and dangerous like Heero—' sounded sexy. I think that could sell it. _Besides_, if you hadn't wanted me to _name_ it that, you should never have corrected me when I thought you said 'hero'."

"Don't." Relena was wishing she could take back that moment of chocolate buzz.

"Well, it would work. That's how I sold it to Mr. Hiroshi."

"What? Who?"

"Mr. Hiroshi. Tall, dark and handsome business man at table 15? You can't see, right now, because of the newspaper, but he has the most _gorgeous_ eyes! Anyway, he got a kick out of the 'Heero' cake, though he pointed out the Heero Yuy _was_ a Pacifist. I wrote it off and told him my roommate came up with it during a chocolate orgasm, so he smiled and said he would give it a try. I guess it's as good as you make it sound, because he orders the 'Heero' cupcake every day."

"_Please_," Relena groaned, rakign a hand over her face in embarassment. "Don't call it that." Her eyes held the image of the man at table 15, as Jessica rambled on. The man held the dominant presence in the room, though he seemed to be fully concentrated on the paper in his hands. A pair of sunglasses sat on the table, in front of him, but she noted that he'd failed to remove his top hat. The snug, black silk suit he wore reflected a bluish light off of his chisled, hard muscles. Even without a glimpse of his face or skin, he seemed handsome. Relena smirked as she contemplated the probability that the incredible shape of his body was just to make up for a hideous face.

"Anyway, Lee," Jessica continued. "He's my favorite customer. He's come here religiously for two weeks. All I can get out of him is a last name and the fact that he's on 'personal business'. I tried flirting, but he doesn't reciprocate. He does, however, behave very kindly and politely. You might get a smile out of him, but he _never_ laughs." She sighed, again, turning a smile on her girlfriend. "But he's the best tipper, and he listens like a psychologist. I'm sure he'll like meeting you. Bring him my regrets. I do, after all, have a date." Jessica winked and pushed Relena gently toward the table.

Relena approached the table slowly, waiting for the man to acknowledge her. He merely turned the oversized page of his paper, keeping his face still effortlessly hidden.

Relena cleared her throat and addressed him in a smiling voice. "Jessica sends her regrets. She has a previous engagement."

She was answered with a silent nod.

"Shall I get you're an espresso and the dark chocolate with cayenne-cream cheese frosting, then?"

Now she was answered by a low chuckle.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I was told you don't laugh," she mumbled.

He shook his head, still avoiding her gaze. "I couldn't help it when I heard you avoiding," he finally said, folding the large paper down, then in half. His Prussian blue eyes seemed to twinkle when they met her Azure orbs.

Relena felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, as she collapsed into the chair across from him. "Heero," she whispered in frustrated shock.

"Are you happy here?" He asked in a dry tone, studying her methodically.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here on personal business. Are you happy here?"

"That's how Bounty Hunters introduce themselves, now?" She remarked in a voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

Heero leaned back in his chair, frowning at her. "Though it is true that The Preventers have hired me to find you, I would hardly call myself a 'Bounty Hunter'. In fact, after putting my skills to good use, I'm very wealthy. I only work with The Preventers because it's the right thing to do.

"In this case, I believe deceiving them is the right thing to do. But with four other Gundam pilots hunting you, it won't be long until they catch me lying.

"So I ask you, again. Are you happy here?"

Relena sighed in defeat. "Yes. So will you leave quietly?"

"You should write your brother. He's worried sick about you."

"I thought about that, but I didn't want to be found."

"I'll handle that," he said flatly, holding his hand out.

Relena smirked, puling the sealed envelope labeled "Milliardo" out of her pocket and handing it to him. "_Now_ will you leave?"

"No. I'm here on personal business."

Relena searched his eyes for some trace of humor, until he turned his gaze out, into the Spanish street. "What business?" She asked.

There was a flicker of vulnerability when he looked back at her, but he buried it as he turned away, again. "I have a former charge living in Mataro. There was a point, a short while ago, when she was the first thing I saw every morning and the last thing I saw each night." He closed his eyes, ensuring a lack of expression on his face. "I suppose I got used to it. You might even say I—miss it."

There was a long, pregnant silence before he opened his eyes. He refused to look at her. "Are you happy here?"

Relena turned herself, following his gaze to the street where a young boy was playing with a ball. The dirt on his knees and face were evidence of the fun he'd had all day as he kicked the toy up the cobblestone road. "Yes," she finally answered. "It's peaceful."

Relena watched Heero's eyes narrow on the boy. There was a deep and foreign look thought in them. He turned back to her, after several moments, showing that his pensiveness had turned back into an open vulnerability.

"I've been looking at this house, a few blocks from here. It's a cozy place, I suppose. I'm afraid it's too big for one person, though."

She swallowed, afraid to speak.

"If I settle down here, will you live with me?" His voice was softer than she'd ever heard as he presented the request.

Relena smiled shyly. "To what end?"

"I'll marry you, if that's what it takes," he said. His voice sounded cold and calculated to anyone who was unfamiliar with him, but she understood his sincerity.

Her smile began to glow. "I'll hold you to that," she answered.

:::

The door flew open to a dark, dusty apartment. A man with long, blown hair and violet eyes stood up from the level of the lock and stepped inside. He was followed by an angry looking Chinese man.

In the center of the room was a lone coffee table with two envelopes and a handwritten note.

_Sorry. I lied._

_This should be the money I owe The Preventers for the wasted efforts._

_See this letter finds its way to Zechs. _

_Stop looking._

_H.Y._

The Chinese man grinned. "I knew it," he said. "I'm taking myself off this case. I suggest you do the same. We should leave her alone, now. She's in good hands."


End file.
